Rifts of Water
by KayDrew
Summary: What would happen if they went back in time? Could things get better? Can Emma and Neal save FLD from Zelena? Written for ducklingturnedswan in a drabble promt.


26. Our muses are destined to overthrow the monarchy

As the life left Neal's body something very, very strange happened. A cold wind swept over the forest. With tears in her eyes, Emma looked at Rumple. "What is going on?" she demanded. Before Gold could answer, the world began to swirl.

Emma closed her eyes as they traveled. She only opened them when she found herself soaked and freezing as little flakes of snow landed on her face. She looked around and found herself in a foreign clearing covered in a foot of snow. Her arms were still around Neal, Rumple stood off to her side and somehow a screaming Belle had gotten there, too. They had thrown through time and space – this was the day Neal had resurrected his father.

The body in Emma's arms jerked and gasped as the life went back into him. He screamed and held his burnt hand close. Instinctively, Emma stuck his hand in the snow. "Oh, Neal," Emma whispered, kissing him on the brow. "It's gonna be okay."

"Oh, how sweet you are. It's not going to be all right, Emma. I've won," Zelena replied with a laugh. She held up her hand. "I'd say see you later, but there won't be a later. Good bye, Emma."

A beam of flames bolted from behind Emma and wrapped "Get out of here," Lumiere shouted, "Before I change my conscious."

Emma helped Neal up. She, Neal, and Belle raced through the forest. The man was weak and hurting. They couldn't go for long, but there was no stopping yet. They needed to get as far away from Zelena as possible. Then, they had to make a plan.

Just as morning dawned, Neal's knees buckled. He sank to the ground, still cradling his injured hand close. Emma stared down at him. She'd lost him three times; she was not going to lose him for a fourth time.

"What are we going to do?" Belle asked, looking around this strange part of the forest.

"Get help for Neal, and then stop her," Emma replied, blinking away the snow. She wrapped her arms around her waist to keep the warmth in. "There has to be a way."

"I remember reading about a well. It held magical water and it could heal the sick…bring the dead…but only…only if it wasn't their time," Belle mused.

"Where is it?"

"Right here…" Belle said, pointing over at the well surrounded by pine trees. "I can't believe it. It was destiny."

Emma looked over at Neal and smiled. "We're gonna be okay," she whispered as she approached the well.

A woman emerged. It only made Emma jump a little. Maybe she was getting used to this world. "Your love is sick. He is dying, but…I sense that he has already died twice before," she mused. "How…strange. His will is strong and there is more for him to do I feel. Take my water."

Not having anything to catch the water with, she ripped off some of her jacket and soaked up some of the liquid. "Thank you," she whispered, hurrying over to Neal. Kneeling beside him, she squeezed the water into his mouth and rubbed his palm.

Instantly, a calm expression fell over his face and he slipped from unconsciousness into an easy sleep. Emma cuddled beside Neal and fell asleep as Belle stood watch. A few hours later, the auburn woman woke Emma and they exchanged places.

By nightfall, Neal was awake. He looked stronger and healthier. He also looked more determined than ever. "Come on!" he shouted, shaking Belle from her slumber. "We gotta go."

Emma smiled. "It's good to have you back," she told him as they raced through the woods. There was little time to lose. "Don't do that to me again, okay?"

"Okay," Neal promised with a laugh. The chuckle fell short as he climbed a hill "You gotta be kidding me…."

"What? Oh," Emma whispered. She stared at the fireworks over her parent's castle. Her eyes were drawn downwards as people in carriages were riding to the palace. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's go," Neal whispered, taking Emma's hand and squeezing it lightly. They hurry down the hill and as a carriage passes, hop in.

"Neal! Where have you been for the last five months," Snow asked. "Emma? Belle? What's going on?"

"You tell me," Emma demanded.

"Zelena won. This is…this is her coronation," Snow whispered. "David's driving the carriage…"

"This is not over. We're going to stop her," Emma promised as they pulled in front of the castle. All four get out, but Neal, Emma, and Belle separate from Snow once they were inside.

"What's the plan?" Belle whispered.

"Bucket of water," Emma and Neal say in unison.

For the next hour, they search for the kitchens. Their noses and ears led them to the place. The place was buzzing with activity and mouth-watering smells fragranced the air. While Belle chatted up the cook, Emma and Neal fill the bucket. Once done, the two of them leave with the bookworm keeping close.

"We'll dump it from overhead," Neal decided as they climbed several flights of stairs until they reached the last flight. The three of them exit and find themselves on another balcony (was half this place made of doors and balconies?). Emma and Neal look down at Zelena as she spoke to the crowd. He wrapped his uninjured hand around the handle a little tighter; the other was okay, but sore. "We'll dump on three."

Both Emma and Neal count. One, two, three, and they pour. With a hiss, the water drenches the Wicked Witch. Like the movie, Zelena melts. She's dead.

"We did it," Emma shouted, kissing Neal on the lips. The woman let go of the bucket and wrapped her arms around him. She was never going to let him go again – never.


End file.
